


partners in crime

by enntsu



Series: Martwi bohaterowie [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, Slow Burn, absurd goni absurd
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝a potem dwóch znów miał❞Kiedy w Redbell zaczynają być porywane dzieci, ludzie giną w lasach,  z jeziora wychodzi potwór, kolejni policjanci rozkładają ręce, wyszkoleni Uzdolnieni odmawiają pomocy, a złapany  dwa lata temu morderca nie dość, że w końcu zaczyna mówić, to jeszcze  sugeruje układ, Scarlett wie, że jest tylko jeden sposób na ocalenie miasteczka - musi iść ścieżką swojego ojca.





	1. początek

Scarlett nienawidziła Rem — jego idealnie wysprzątanych ulic, białych domów ustawionych jeden obok drugiego, muru oddzielającego miasteczko od ogromnego lasu pełnego dziwnych, wypaczonych istot i serca miasta, gdzie widniała wielka świątynia, do którego dostać się dało jedynie przez szklany most. Chodziła po nim wiele razy — jako dziecko biegała od jednej strony do drugiej, ścigała się z przyjaciółmi albo pomagała przenosić wielkie beczki — a jednak teraz czuła niepokój, jakby idealna konstrukcja miała w końcu nie wytrzymać i rozpaść się pod jej ciężarem.   
Z Redbell wyjechała, gdy tylko zegar umieszczony na ratuszu wybił północ — ubrała na siebie najszczelniejsze ciuchy, zwinęła klucze Luny i niedługo potem znalazła się na pustkowiu, gdzie z każdej strony otaczał ją piach i skały. Chociaż ostatni raz pokonywała tę trasę mając jedenaście lat i zajęta płaczem nawet się na niej nie skupiała, to teraz nie miała większego problemu — jej ciało poruszało się automatycznie i nim zdążyła pomyśleć o tym czy coś wydaje się znajome, ono już wiedziało, gdzie trzeba skręcić. W ten sposób po dwóch godzinach znalazła się przed lasem odgrodzonym od pustkowia drewnianym i mocno zniszczonym płotem.   
Chwyciła za leżący na tylnym siedzeniu nóż, na drżących nogach wyszła z samochodu i — patrząc na ostrze — po raz pierwszy uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo już nie pasuje do tego miejsca; że kiedyś po prostu przeskoczyłaby przez płot, przebiegłaby od jednego punktu do drugiego albo przeskakiwałaby po drzewach nie bacząc na to, że gałęzie mogą nie wytrzymać. Zrobiłaby to wszystko w sukience i drwiąc z obserwujących ją oczu. Dziś potrafiła jedynie błąkać się po obrzeżach aż natrafiła na furtkę, a po lesie szła wyznaczoną ścieżką, stąpając powoli, niepewnie i rozglądając się na boki. Potem, zamiast wspiąć się po nim, obeszła mur aż natrafiła na wejście. Uśmiechnęła się do strażników, a ci — bez problemu ją rozpoznając — odpowiedzieli tym samym i pozwolili jej przejść. Właściwie — pozwalali przejść wszystkim. W całej historii Rem tylko raz zdarzyło się, by kogoś zatrzymano i nawet tragedia sprzed kilku lat tego nie zmieniła.  
Archiego zobaczyła, gdy tylko pokonała puste ulice — stał na środku mostu, a wiatr targał jego białe włosy. Wciąż nosił chiton, wyglądał na dużo wyższego od niej i pozwalał wężom owijać się wokół jego szyi, rąk i nóg, i przez chwilę niemalże widziała siebie, jako dziecko, podbiegającą do niego z wieściami zza muru.   
— Archie — wymamrotała, licząc na to, że jej nie usłyszy i ruszy do świątyni, do której ona nie będzie mogła wejść, wiec zostanie zmuszona do powrotu do Redbell z pustymi rękoma. Ale on usłyszał. Oczywiście, że tak.   
— Scarlett?  
Wzięła głęboki oddech.  
— Ja... potrzebuję pomocy.


	2. Rozdział 1

— Poradzicie sobie?  
Ludzie wokół nich hałasowali — rozmawiający policjanci przechodzili nad żółtymi taśmami odcinającymi jeden z domów od pozostałych, kobieta o błękitnych włosach płakała skulona pod drzewem, pies szczekał i podskakiwał, jakby zaraz zamierzał przeskoczyć przez płot, a telefon Archiego po raz dziesiąty tego dnia wyśpiewywał piosenkę z musicalu, którego on sam nawet nie znał. Kolejni ludzie schodzili się zainteresowani, zasłaniając jedyną drogę, jaką dało się wyjść z ogrodu bez konieczności wspinania się po płocie albo drzewach.   
Scarlett uśmiechnęła się do ich rozmówcy — starszego mężczyzny w mundurze i o siwych włosach, których z tygodnia na tydzień było coraz mniej. Archie nie pamiętał jego imienia — wiedział, że to głupie zważywszy na to, jak często się widywali i ile mu zawdzięczali, ale jego mózg zwyczajnie nie potrafił przyswoić tych kilku zlepionych ze sobą liter, więc dla uproszczenia nazywał go po prostu panem K. A teraz pan K kontynuował swoje standardowe pytania, jakby on też miał problemy z pamięcią i przy każdym nowym śledztwie postrzegał go, Scarlett i Zacka jako nieporadną bandę dzieciaków bez krwi na rękach. Powoli przechodził od troski do bardziej precyzyjnych pytań — upewniał się, że ewentualne zwłoki będą dotykać jedynie w rękawiczkach; że Scarlett i Archie mają przy sobie telefony; czy znają szczegóły kolejnego zadania — a Archie coraz bardziej odpływał, nie zauważając nawet momentu, w którym jeden z wężów wpełznął mu na czubek głowy. Dopiero nagły dotyk — dłoń Scarlett na ramieniu — wybudziła go z rozmyślań o pamięci własnej i innych ludzi. Sennym wzrokiem rozejrzał się, a gdy dotarło do niego, że zostali sami, zmarszczył brwi i spytał:  
— Idziemy?  
— Tak, ale najpierw idź na tyły, po Zacka.  
— Przecież Zack miał być w piwnicy — stwierdził Archie, a chwilę potem, już całkowicie wyrwany ze swojego światka, zaklął. Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze żył w świątyni, robił to rzadko, uznając to za obrzydliwe. Teraz miał wrażenie, że coraz bliżej mu do osób, dla których kurwa robi za przecinek.  
— Znowu?  
Scarlett jęknęła, grzebiąc w kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu własnego telefonu. Archie nie czekał aż uświadomi sobie, że go tam nie znajdzie — po prostu ruszył przed siebie, torując sobie łokciami drogę w tłumie gapiących się ludzi.  
Nieograniczony z każdej strony przez wielkie płoty, stojąc na środku ulicy wziął głęboki oddech, zachowując się przy tym, niczym człowiek, który na dłuższy moment stracił możliwość oddychania i po odzyskaniu jej, niemalże z namaszczeniem, nabierał powietrza. Archie poprawił biały płaszcz i zerknął jeszcze raz na niewielki, beżowy domek o spadzistym, czerwonym dachu i balkonie, z którego można by podziwiać inne oraz skrawek lasu, a potem obrócił się i wsiadł do samochodu. Sięgnął po laptop spoczywający na tylnych siedzeniach, wystukał na klawiaturze ciąg odpowiednich słów i po ujrzeniu czarno-białej mapy oraz czerwonego punkcika — odjechał.   
*  
Ich mieszkanie było zdecydowanie za małe, jak na cztery osoby — złożone tylko z dwóch pokoi, dwóch łazienek i kuchni złączonej z salonem, ledwie dawało radę utrzymać ich tak, by jeden drugiemu nie wchodził w drogę. A od kiedy łazienka należąca do dziewczyn stała się nowym, ulubionym legowiskiem ptasznika należącego do Luny, było już tylko gorzej — nagle stracili (albowiem Luna nie miała serca zabierać miejsca swojemu Misiowi, a Scarlett za bardzo się bała) jedno pomieszczenie i okazało się, że muszą funkcjonować w tym mniejszym, mającym za zaletę tylko i wyłącznie całkiem sporą wannę, zajmującą większość przestrzeni.   
Teraz — w godzinach popołudniowych — Zack miał wszystkie pomieszczenia dla siebie. W zasadzie, mógłby bez problemu wydobyć wszystkie sekrety swoich współlokatorów, może nawet — pozbyć się tego żarłocznego pająka i jeszcze gorszych węży wyłaniających się z każdego możliwego miejsca, ale wolał korzystać z wolności w inny sposób. Wylegiwał się w wannie i oglądał na telefonie Scarlett kolejny odcinek Supernatural, wciąż uparcie wierząc, że kiedyś uda mu się nadrobić wszystkie sezony i tym razem nie polegnie na odcinku, w którym zjawia się Castiel. Wsadził sobie do ust garść popcornu spoczywającego na półce z szamponami i odżywkami, jeden z bohaterów krzyknął, a po domu rozszedł się trzask drzwi.   
— Godzina i dziesięć minut. To słabszy wynik, niż ostatnio — oświadczył, kiedy tylko Archie stanął w progu z miną kogoś wyraźnie niezadowolonego, gotowego rozszarpać gołymi rękoma każdą napotkaną osobę.  
— Czy to jest czekolada? — Archie zignorował drwiący ton oraz fakt, że właśnie miał udzielić Zackowi bardzo długiego pouczenia. Całkowicie skupił się na stercie pudełek spoczywających w zlewie i wannie wypełnionej brązową wodą.  
— Rdza — odparł Zack, zanurzając w wodzie kubek i w następnej chwili wypijając jego zawartość. — Bardzo słodka rdza — dodał. — A to mój kubek, nie Luny. Jakby ktoś pytał.  
— Nagle zostałeś fanem Marvela?  
— Przecież zawsze powtarzałem, że ten filmowy Tony Stark całkiem przystojny jest, więc to była tylko kwestia czasu aż nim zostanę. — Zastukał paznokciem w zieloną postać zdobiącą kubek.  
Archie wywrócił oczami.  
— To Hulk.  
— Wciąż podtrzymuję, że jest całkiem przystojny i… ej! Ja tu oglądam! Nie możesz tak po prostu wpadać mi do łazienki, a potem jeszcze zabierać telefon!  
— On nawet nie jest twój — powiedział Archie z nieukrywaną złością i nacisnął na jedną z aplikacji, której logo było jednym, prostym i czarnym „X”. W następnej chwili jego oczom ukazały się liczby, czerwone linie oraz prośba o podanie hasła. Odetchnął. — Poza tym nie możesz tak po prostu znikać! Zwłaszcza z miejsca zbrodni!  
— Martwiliście się? — Zack oparł łokcie o brzeg wanny, a podróbek ułożył na dłoniach i pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.  
— Mordowałeś dzieci! Oczywiście, że ludzie zaczynają się martwić, kiedy znikasz!  
Tym razem to Zack wywrócił oczami.  
— I tak niewiele mogę — przypomniał, przesuwając palcami po obroży zaciśniętej wokół jego szyi. — Znaczy, teoretycznie mógłbym odgadnąć hasło Scarlett, bo to pewnie jest czymś prostym, pokroju ❝Luna❞ albo imienia ojca, ale wszyscy wiemy, jaki finał miałaby taka historia, więc naprawdę moglibyście już wyluzować. — Przeciągnął się leniwie i w końcu podniósł się. — Ale skoro już tu wróciłeś, sprzątnij to — powiedział wskazując na pozostawiony przez siebie bałagan. — A ja idę powalczyć z panem Misiem o dostęp do prysznica.  
Archie zacisnął pięści, aż kłykcie mu zbielały.  
*  
— A więc zaginięcia bachorów, hm? — Zack usiadł na blacie i jedząc jabłko, sięgnął po jedną z wielu kartek, na których dało się ujrzeć uśmiechniętą twarz dziecka i tekst zawierający informacje o rzeczach nieprzydatnych (takich jak data urodzenia) oraz te trochę potrzebniejsze, wyjaśniające kiedy doszło do zniknięcia i gdzie. — Jacyś podejrzani?  
— To… skomplikowane. — Scarlett poruszyła się niespokojnie, czując, jak nogi Zacka delikatnie trącą jej własne.  
— Jak w przypadku każdej naszej sprawy — rzucił Archie, wylewając mleko na patelnię. Wciąż miał na sobie fartuch ubrudzony czekoladą, a jego włosy były potargane od porannego pościgu za morderczym pół-człowiekiem pół-kurczakiem, ale z twarzy zniknęły wszelkie oznaki senności i złości, pozostawiając na niej jedynie obojętność. — Kontynuuj — dodał, wyczuwając na sobie spojrzenie Scarlett.   
— Wszystkie dzieci zaginęły w Krokusie, ale...  
— Krokusie?  
— Pizzeria. Otworzyli ją z dwa lata temu. W każdym razie: to tam doszło do zaginięć, ale policja nic nie znalazła ani w niej, ani w domu właściciela.   
— Kamery? — podsunął Zack.  
— Nie obejmują całego terenu. Na większości widać jedynie nasze zaginione dzieci bawiące się z innymi, a potem idą za czymś i… tu wszystko się kończy. Więc?  
Zack zastukał paznokciem w blat i spytał:  
— A mamy coś ciekawszego?  
— Cóż, w pobliskim lesie giną ludzie w każdym wieku, są doniesienia o potworze wynurzającym się z jeziora Siedmiu Dzwonów. No a wczoraj pan Gabriel poinformował mnie o mordercy pozostawiającym na miejscach zbrodni fioletową, niezidentyfikowaną maź. Aha! I jest jeszcze tamta szkoła, po której piwnicach włóczy się duch i jedna płaczka oraz sprawa nawiedzonych luster.  
— Jednym słowem mamy do wyboru mniejszą nudę albo większą nudę, jeszcze większą nudę, przesadnie wielką nudę i trzy nudy absolutne. — Zack zrzucił węża z blatu. — To są te momenty, w których żałuję przerwanego milczenia. Serio, moja cela z jej karaluchami była ciekawsza — stwierdził i choć nie mówił w pełni poważnie, usta Scarlett rozchylił się, a oczy otworzyły szerzej, jakby dziewczyna miała zaraz wybuchnąć płaczem.  
— Kiedyś i tak będziemy musieli się tym zająć — przypomniał Archie, wstawiając ryż.  
— Kiedyś. Słowo klucz. — Zack przeżuł kolejny kawałek jabłka i zmarszczył brwi, wczytując się w informacje wyjętej z teczki o wielkim, czerwonym napisie „pizzeria”. — Mają tam animatroniki? — spytał, choć wyraźnie miał to napisane w tekście, a nuta ciekawości wkradła się do jego głosu.  
— Cztery — doprecyzowała. — Psa, żaby, dziecka i kota. — Pomimo obecnej w jej głosie niepewności i ogólnej niechęci dotyczącej zbliżania się niego, pozwoliła sobie na przybliżenie się do Zacka i opierając jedną dłoń o jego ramię, wskazała palcem drugiej na jedno ze zdjęć. — A co?  
— Mam déjà vu.  
— To dobrze czy źle?  
— Myślę, że dobrze, bo teraz jestem zaciekawiony i chcę sprawdzić czy dobrze myślę — odpowiedział, zeskakując z blatu. — Weźmiemy to i za pięć minut widzimy się w aucie.  
— A obiad?!  
— Olać to! Zjemy na mieście! — Zack z nową dawką energii, wymaszerował z pomieszczenia.  
Scarlett zerknęła na Archiego, szukając w nim choć odrobiny wsparcia, ale on jedynie wzruszył ramionami i odkładając fartuch na krzesło, powiedział:  
— Powiedziałbym, żebyś po prostu wybrała szkołę, bo ta aktualnie niesie za sobą najwięcej ofiar, ale wtedy on stanie się kompletnie nieprzydatny. Poza tym, przyznaję, jego nagły entuzjazm trochę mnie zaciekawił.


	3. Rozdział 2

— Policja już tu była i niczego nie znalazła  
— Wiem, ale policja już nie zajmuję się tą sprawą.  
Pizzeria Krokus, choć ostatnimi czasy była znana jedynie z porwań, była po brzegi wypełniona dziećmi, które biegały od stolika do stolika, wskakiwały w bas z piłkami, próbowały wbiec na scenę lub rozmazywały całą pizze na swoich twarzach, jakby zwykłe jedzenie było dla nich wciąż czymś zbyt skomplikowanym. Ich rodzice przebywali głównie przed budynkiem i palili kolejne papierosy albo siedzieli przy stolikach wmontowanych do podłoża i jedynie co jakiś czas zerkali na swoje dzieci. Sam wystrój wnętrza przypominał namiot cyrkowy o żółto-czerwonych ścianach i mnóstwie jaskrawych świateł. Za to lecąca z głośników muzyka przyprawiała Scarlett o ból głowy.  
— Muszę mieć pewność, że niczego nie pominęli — dodała nawijając na palec dłuższy kosmyk rudych włosów i maszerując za mężczyzną przebranym za klauna. — Tam są łazienki, tak?  
— Tak, a po lewej mamy kuchnię. Biuro z kamerami jest na wprost.  
Stanęła przed nim, mając teraz przed oczami drzwi do wspomnianego na końcu pomieszczenia i czując, jak krople potu spływają po jej skroni, spytała:  
— A piwnica?  
— Wejście do niej jest w biurze, ale nie pozwolę jej przeszukiwać bez nakazu.   
Pokiwała głową, zdecydowanie zbyt gwałtownie, starając się uparcie nie patrzeć na okno, przez które Archie i Zack właśnie wchodzili do środka. Wedle raportów na tyłach budynku była jedna kamera, skierowana na drzwi, nie obejmująca tego okna, a sam korytarz nie posiadał żadnej — problemem mogłyby być jedynie te w łazienkach, ale do nich drzwi były pozamykane. W kuchni powinny być dwie osoby, reszta pomieszczeń — kompletnie pusta. A jednak Scarlett nie potrafiła przestać się denerwować, wyobrażać, jak wszystko idzie nie tak i ostatecznie muszą wracać z nakazem, jednocześnie dając czas potencjalnemu mordercy na zatuszowanie śladów… Oczywiście o ile tam będą. Zack tak założył, ale mógł się pomylić, jak wtedy, gdy kazał jednej kobiece zabrać jej córkę do psychiatry, a na koniec dnia i tak okazało się, że lalka należąca do dziecka naprawdę była nawiedzona. Z drugiej strony — Scarlett wiedziała z dokumentów, że nikt do tej pory nie zapuścił się na najniższy poziom piwnicy. Zawsze coś akurat przeszkadzało, a potem wszyscy zgodnie doszli do wniosku, że to nie jest sprawa dla policji i podrzucili ją jej.  
— W porządku, a czy mogę chociaż obejrzeć animatroniki? — spytała, postępując zgodnie z zaleceniami Zacka i ledwie powstrzymując swoją twarz od wykrzywienia się w grymasie, gdy do jej uszu dotarł zgrzyt zamka. Wiedziała, że tak naprawdę słyszy go, bo jest wyczulona; bo już wiele razy słyszała; wiedziała, że muzyka wszystko zagłuszy, a jednak oczami wyobraźni widziała, jak mężczyzna odwraca się i rujnuje ich plan.  
Chociaż i tak musiała samą siebie pochwalić — na początku bywało gorzej, na początku faktycznie się odwracała i instynktownie szukała Archiego, jak wtedy gdy byli dziećmi i błądzili po lesie w poszukiwaniu kolejnych przygód; oraz próbowała złowić wzrokiem Zacka, choć tu powód dotyczył wydarzeń sprzed zaledwie dwóch lat — rozlewów krwi, kolejnych ciał dzieci znalezionych na obrzeżach Redbell. Czasami nienawidziła siebie za to, że w ogóle zgodziła się na jego układ; że zagwarantowała mu wyjście na wolność i zabawę w zamian za pomoc. Nienawidziła też jego — nie za same morderstwa, one budziły jedynie strach. Za to, że przed nimi pomagał policji w sąsiednim mieście, GreenBell. Za to, że tam go wychwalano i polecano. Za to, że Zack wprost jej powiedział, że bez jego pomocy całe Redbell runie, a Scarlett nie potrafiła zaprzeczyć. I w końcu — za to, że po zaledwie tygodniu zrozumiała, że sama go nie upilnuje i wylądowała w aucie, jadąc prosto do Rem.  
— Oczywiście. Z tym nie będzie najmniejszego problemu.  
Zaprowadził ją prosto na scenę, którą aktualnie od reszty pomieszczenia odcinała czerwona kotara, a Scarlett, nie mając przed sobą Zacka i Archiego, w pełni skupiła się na animatronikach o wielkich, pokrytych farbą ciałach. Na zdjęciu wydawały się niskie i szersze, ale widząc je z tej odległości zgadywała, że są dwa razy wyższe od niej. Szczęka psa poruszała się lekko, niemalże niewidocznie, a jego uszy przypominały królicze; żaba była nieco niższa od pozostałych, a jej długie ręce sięgały do ziemi; kot jako jedyny nie miał humanoidalnej budowy, więc stał na czterech łapach; dziecko było chłopcem trzymającym w lewej dłoni gitarę.   
— Pies jest uszkodzony — wyjaśnił mężczyzna, podchodząc do animatronika i dźgając go w jasnobrązowy polik. — Muzyka leci, może tańczyć, ale szczęka nie chce przestać drgać, więc staramy się go trzymać jak najdalej od dzieci — tłumaczył, a ona kiwała głową, zastanawiając się przy tym czy którekolwiek z tych słów Zack uzna za przydatne.   
— A pozostałe?  
— Działają bez zarzutu. Jeśli pani chce, może pani podejść bliżej, ale proszę nie dotykać głowy psa.  
Podeszła, a jej dziecięce ja niemalże tupało nogą ze złości na myśl, że kiedy była młodsza, nie miała takich atrakcji. Mogła co najwyżej czytać w gazetach o kolejnych cudownych wynalazkach, niezwykle płynnie poruszających się animatronikach i piosenkach, które były dla nich układane.   
— A jakiejś innej części ciała mogę?  
— Cóż, dla pani najbezpieczniejsze będą plecy, ale i tak proszę uwazać.  
Znów pokiwała głową i musnęła palcami plecy animatronika, a to, co widziała natychmiast się zmieniło — wszelakie kolory odpłynęły czyniąc pomieszczenie czarno-białym, a psa niemalże przeźroczystym. Teraz bez problemu mogła ujrzeć te wszystkie sprężyny, zatrzaski, kable, metalowe płytki, ale… nic poza tym. Westchnęła ciężko, przechodząc do żaby, potem do kota. Gdy była przy dziecku, coś się zmieniło — w pozbawionej kolorów konstrukcji ujrzała czerwony, świecący niczym żarówka, punkt. Zagryzła dolą wargę.  
— Coś się stało?  
— Ja… czy w ostatnim czasie, pomijając porwania, doszło tu do jakichś wypadków? Czy któreś z dzieci bawiło się przy animatronikach i zrobiło sobie krzywdę?   
— Nie.  
— Na pewno?  
— Na pewno.  
Cofnęła się, jakby scena straciła już całą swoją magię i stała się jedynie bardzo ciemną, paskudną klatką. Nie sądziła, by mężczyzna ją okłamywał (jego spojrzenie wskazywało na to, że sam nie rozumie o co chodzi), ale jeśli jej moce pokazywały coś czerwonego; jeśli cokolwiek zaświeciło wściekle, niczym żarówka — to miejsce zostało obryzgane krwią lub trzymano w nim zwłoki. Prawie podskoczyła, gdy jej telefon odezwał się, odgrywając fragment jednej z piosenek Exo.  
— T-tak? — Usiadła na schodkach.  
— Cześć! — Moira Glassred, jak zwykle brzmiała na rozbawioną i Scarlett praktycznie widziała przed oczami, jak kobieta szczerzy się do telefonu.  
— C-cześć, mamo — wybełkotała. — Coś się stało?  
— Nie-e-e-e-e. A przynajmniej nic poważnego, ot jeden mały duch w BlueBell.   
— Jesteś w Bluebell?!  
— Poprawka, Scarlett — byłyśmy w Bluebell. Ja i Sandy. Aktualnie jedziemy do Redbell, powinniśmy być za jakieś… trzy godziny? Góra cztery?   
— Och. — Scarlett była pewna, że kolory odpłynęły z jej twarzy; że stojący niedaleko mężczyzna o coś ją pyta, ale przed oczami miała jedynie swojego ojca: wychudzonego, związanego i z głową, która powoli odłączała się od ciała. Na drżących nogach, podparta o ścianę podniosła się. — To wspaniale — mamrotała, próbując nie brzmieć, jak ktoś przed kim właśnie zapadła się ziemia. — Na dzisiaj to wszystko — powiedziała do mężczyzny i dosłownie wybiegła z pizzerii, a potem, wciąż trzymając telefon przy uchu, okrążyła ją z bezpiecznej odległości. Kiedy stanęła przed oknem do biura, przerwała wywód Moiry i spytała: — Zatrzymujecie się u mnie?  
— Oczywiście! Jak zawsze!  
— Cudownie. — Teraz brzmiała, jak robot: mechanicznie, zgrzytliwie, ale Moira chyba nie zauważyła tego, bo znów zaczęła gadać, opowiadając o tym, jak ona i Sandy poradziły sobie bez problemu z kolejną zagadką i o tym, jak obie postanowiły wyremontować szkołę w ich rodzinnym mieście.  
*  
— Mam ochotę cię zabić — oświadczył Archie, otrzepując ubrania z kurzu i walcząc z przekleństwami ciskającymi mu się na usta. Wciąż był brudny: śmierdział resztkami jedzenia, a na jego polikach widniały czarne smugi.  
— Ale musisz poprzestać na marzeniu o tym — stwierdził Zack, zeskakując z ostatnich stopni. — Nie mogę umrzeć przed obejrzeniem piątego sezonu Steven Universe — wyjaśnił, czując na sobie spojrzenie Archiego i uparcie ignorując fakt, że więcej było w nim nienawiści, niż faktycznej chęci dowiedzenia się, dlaczego miałby go nie zabijać. — I muszę też skończyć Supernatural. A potem zostało mi jeszcze kilka chińskich-chińskich bajek. Później… cóż, powiedzmy, że przez jeszcze przynajmniej dwa lata muszę żyć, ale obiecuję, że jak już poznam zakończenia wszystkich rzecz, które mnie interesują, skontaktuję się z tobą! Choć nie wykluczone, że będziesz musiał ustawić się w kolejce wszakże lista osób, które chcą mnie wykończyć jest… no powiedzmy, że mogłaby się ciągnąć w nieskończoność — paplał, świecąc latarką na ściany.   
Nigdzie nie było kolejnych schodów, więc, wedle planu budynku, znaleźli się na najniższym poziomie i… Archie był zawiedziony. Czytając w samochodzie raporty, spodziewał się ujrzeć w tym pomieszczeniu stos ciał, kałuże krwi i kilkanaście noży. Tymczasem miał przed sobą jedynie pomieszczenie o szarych ścianach i niesamowicie paskudnym odorze stęchlizny… i nic więcej. Dosłownie nic — żadnych mebli, pieców, strzępek ubrań.  
Zack wbił zęby w kciuk i zapukał w jedną ze ścian, a jego nos drgnął.   
— Hm.  
— „Hm” co?  
— To pomieszczenie jest dziwne — stwierdził Zack i wskazał palcem na sufit. — Te na górze są większe i mógłbym założyć, że to nic nie znaczy, ale.. — Rzucił swoją latarkę na ziemię. — To nie byłoby zabawne — stwierdził i nim Archie w pełni zrozumiał do czego dąży, Zack zamachnął się i uderzył pięścią w ścianę, a ta (a przynajmniej spora jej część) rozpadła się, niczym zamek wykonany z piasku. — I oznaczałoby mój błąd — dodał, stąpając między cegłami.   
Archie zaklął, zerkając na schody. Przy burzeniu nie rozszedł się żaden dźwięk, jakby cegły naprawdę były piaskiem, ale i tak przez chwilę nasłuchiwał. Do jego uszu docierał jedynie dźwięki kapiącej wody i syczących węży. Zaciskając ręce w pięści, ruszył w końcu za Zackiem.  
— Doły? — Zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając dziury w podłodze. — Groby?  
— Och, nie. To dużo zabawniejsze — odpowiedział Zack i kucając przy jednym z nich, sięgnął do niego, a potem nabrał garść białego proszku i polizał go. — Cukier. Mamy tu pięć dołów z cukrem.   
— Żartujesz. — Archie kucnął obok. — A poza tym nie powinieneś tego jeść. Co jeśli jest zatrute?   
— Nie jest. — Zack otrzepał dłonie i wstał, przeciągając się przy tym. Zdaniem Archiego, w takich chwilach wyglądał, niczym kot. Przerośnięty, brązowy i paskudny kocur, który zaraz coś zbroi, ale i tak nie poniesie za to odpowiedzialności.  
— Więc? Co to oznacza?  
Zack wzruszył ramionami.  
— Któż to wie — odparł, choć wszystko w jego minię krzyczało „Ja! Ja wiem! Wybierzcie mnie!”, a uśmiech, który tak uparcie utrzymywał się na twarzy od momentu, w którym poznał szczegóły sprawy, zaczął stopniowo znikać. — Powinniśmy iść. Nic więcej tu nie znajdziemy — stwierdził, zrobił kilka kroków w stronę dziur i w następnej chwili wpadł na spanikowaną Scarlett.  
— Mamy problem!


End file.
